Welcome to the Game Achievements
Steam Achievements is a feature introduced in the Welcome to the Game 2.0 update, being a roster of achievements the player's Steam account will be rewarded with for doing specific, optional tasks in the game. There are 11 achievements in all, and 2 are hidden. List of achievements *GoodGuyAdam: Finish the tutorial. *1337: Finish the game without getting hacked. *DEEP EXPLORER: Visit all Deep Web sites. *DEEP WEB OUTLAW: Beat the game within 7 days. *IMPROVER: Solve Claffis on the first try. *REDRUM: Make it to the Red Room. * THE CLOUD CHASER: Get to master level on the CloudGrid tool. ** Go to The Gatekeeper website, and intentionally fail the quiz repeatedly in order to get hacked. ** Attempt to solve about 14 CloudGrid puzzles in one normal mode game without resetting the modem. The achievement will unlock once the 15th hack attempt begins, regardless of whether or not you try to stop it. ** This does not need to be done in one sitting. In fact, if you are afraid of a game over, save and quit to the main menu. Once you load the file, one day will have passed, but you will supposedly have immunity from the antagonists for a few hours. ** Note: One player earned this at the start of the 15th hack attempt with zero failed puzzles. * THE DENIER: Get to master level on the DOS_BLOCKER tool. ** Go to The Gatekeeper website, and intentionally fail the quiz repeatedly in order to get hacked. ** Attempt to solve about 14 DOS_BLOCKER puzzles in one normal mode game without resetting the modem. The achievement will unlock once the 15th hack attempt begins, regardless of whether or not you try to stop it. ** This does not need to be done in one sitting. In fact, if you are afraid of a game over, save and quit to the main menu. Once you load the file, one day will have passed, but you will supposedly have immunity from the antagonists for a few hours. ** Note: One player earned this at the start of the 15th hack attempt with two failed puzzles. * THE DEVELOPER: Get to master level on the K3RN3LC0MP1L3R tool. **Go to The Gatekeeper website, and intentionally fail the quiz repeatedly in order to get hacked. **Attempt to solve 17-19 K3RN3LC0MP1L3R puzzles in one normal mode game without resetting the modem. The achievement will unlock once the 18th-20th hack attempt begins, regardless of whether or not you try to stop it. **This does not need to be done in one sitting. In fact, if you are afraid of a game over, save and quit to the main menu. Once you load the file, one day will have passed, but you will supposedly have immunity from the antagonists for a few hours. **Note: One player earned this at the start of the 18th hack attempt with zero failed puzzles, and another at the start of the 20th hack attempt with three failed puzzles. *WHO AM I: Make it to the Who Am I ending. *WHERE AM I: Make it to the Where Am I ending. Trivia *REDRUM is a reference to "The Shining". *DEEP WEB OUTLAW is a reference to the Takedownman Youtuber *GoodGuyAdam could possibly be a reference to Razzbowski, who uses #GoodGuyAdam during the tutorial. Category:Misc. Category:Welcome to the Game